Not another High school story
by singer.sitting.in.the.rain
Summary: WHen a tragedy leads Sakura to Konoha, she meets love, the past, new friends and a crazy exboyfriend fresh from jail. Sasusaku, shikatem, gaaoc etc.


BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

Sakura slammed her fist down onto her stupid black & pink alarm clock smashing it to pieces on her nightstand. Sakura wearily sat up wiping sleep out of her emerald eyes, her bubble gum pink hair stood on end. Getting up, Sakura walked across her medium size apartment towards her bathroom to start her Daily routine. First she hopped into the shower, then she brushed and straightens her hair, and then she brushed her teeth and finally put on a little eye shadow and eyeliner. Wrapped in her pink bathrobe, Sakura walked across her black & pink room to her closet. Pulling out a pair of black cargo shorts and her usual black converse shoes. Searching through all of her tank tops, Sakura finally found the perfect one. The top was all black with a hot pink rose in the center with emerald vines surrounding it and the edges of the shirt.

Grabbing her messenger bag, Ipod, her HIM hoodie, and her skateboard, Sakura bolted out the door and skated off to her new school, Konoha High. Pulling her hood up, Sakura blared her Ipod as she weaved between the morning rush on the sidewalk.

Reaching the school, Sakura looked around. Clicks gathered over in the parking lot, band people and nerds gather near the trees and the picnics benches, jocks gather either in the parking lot with all the popular clicks or in the sports field. Skateboarders stood out though, down off to the side by a bunch of handicap entrances. To get to the skateboarders, a long set of stairs and about 50 people stood in her way. Deciding that they best way to start off the year was with a big bang.

Weaving in between people with intense speed, Sakura kick flipped off the ground to grind the rail. Grinding down the rail, Sakura now noticed the landing break. In between the two rails had to be about 5 feet or more. Kick flipping off the rail, Sakura flipped through the air, landing back on her board and back on the rail. Grinding the rest, Sakura landed gracefully in front of the punk skaters' kids she saw at the top of the stairs. Turning around to face her crowd she attracted, Sakura bowed as they clapped.

Turning around again, Sakura smirked at the group as they were still in shock. Surveying over the faces, one girl stood out to her.

"Hey you, Blondie with the four pigtails. Your name is Temari, right?" Sakura asked looking directly at the blonde girl. The girl did a double take at Sakura then screamed a very loud, "OH MY GOD!!!!" she said as she ran over to Sakura for a big hug.

"Good to see you too Temari," Sakura said returning the hug. The rest of the group stared at Temari and Sakura with questioning looks. Temari feeling these looks broke the hug and faced her friends.

"Okay guys. Remember when I first moved here and I told you about how in my old town there was a girl who was my best friend and she was so super good at skateboarding and tons of other stuff. Well this is her, Sakura Haruno," Temari concluded pointed to Sakura.

"Okay Sakura, these are my friends. Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Yumi, my brother Garra, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame," Temari said pointed to each person.

"So Sakura, you single?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kiba, you baka! One you're dating me. Two that's rude to ask someone on their first day," Temari said smacking Kida upside the head.

"Yes Kiba, I'm single. One question for y'all of you, who is dating who," Sakura asked looking at everyone. Ino spoke first before everyone else,

"Well Sakura, I'm dating Shikamaru, Temari and Kiba are dating everyone else is single," Ino said looking at everyone else.

"Why is Sasuke single? I mean him seems like the type of guy that would get his way with any girl he wants. No offense," Sakura stated looking at the Uchiha.

"Well the reason why I'm single is simple. Fangirls," Sasuke stated turning his hooded face towards Sakura.

"So Forehead girl, why is a pretty girl like you single, hmmm?" Ino asked poking Sakura's forehead.

"The reason why I'm here and single is because of a guy and what he did to me and my family," Sakura said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Temari seeing her friend in need ran over to Sakura who now sat as a crumpled ball on the ground.

Pulling Sakura up, Tenten and Temari shot glares over at Ino who was being lectured by Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru. Wiping away tears with an offered tissue, Sakura looked up to see onyx eyes staring into her emerald eyes from under a hood. A true smile was seen on Sasuke's face, which made Sakura smile. Reaching out, Sakura pulled down Sasuke's hood down from his face. Everyone in the group gasped along with everyone who was watching the group. No one had ever made Sasuke smile like that or remove hood unless it was a teacher but they never did it anyways.

"You look cuter with your hood down," Sakura said still enticed in Sasuke's eyes. He started to lean in towards Sakura for a kiss. Seeing this Sakura jumped up and ran with fresh tears running down her face as she handed Temari a small slip of paper. Sakura's cell number and address was in the number. On the back it said

**Call me now... I will tell you my reasons for being here.**

**-Sakura**

Pulling out her phone, Temari dialed Sakura's cell number in and waited.

Sakura: Hello

Temari: Hey its Temari, you want to talk?

Sakura: yeah but put us on speakerphone.

Temari: you sure?

Sakura: yea, I'm positive.

Temari: Okay.

Naruto: Hey Sakura, what just happened?

Sakura: Well I ran because I'm afraid of what will happen if I fall in love again. I don't want to repeat.

Shino: What happened last time?

Sakura: Well I better tell you my family's business so you know how dangerous this was. Well my father was the head of a huge company that had millions. Well my family had tons of enemies so I was in danger a lot. Well I started to date this great guy named Sai. Well Sai and I were in love and so we were going to get married once we finished school. Then I found out that Sai didn't love me but it was an act. Sai wanted my Father's company and money. Well he held me ransom and my parents came after me. We didn't know that Sai's parents were involved too and they hid in the shadows. While they were arguing I dialed 911 and they heard their whole plan. My mother tried to get to me but she was killed trying to get to me. Then they shot my father who also tried to protect me. By the time the cops and ambulance got there, my parents were dead. So I came here for my protection. My uncle now runs the company and he sends me money every week for stuff.

Tenten: Sakura I feel so bad for you.

Hinata, Naruto, Neji and Kiba: Yeah if you need something just ask. We are here for you and we will never hurt you.

Temari: Yeah you know I hated that life style but I'm glad your here even if it's because of something horrible. Remember we can get through anything.

Sakura: Thanks guys.

Sasuke: Where are you?

Sakura: Look up.

Sasuke and everyone looked up to see Sakura sitting on the edge of a balcony about 10 ft up from them.

Sasuke: Jump, I'll catch you.

Sakura: Okay see all of you in a minute.

Sakura jumped off the balcony and landed neatly in Sasuke's arms. Off in the shadows, the dozens of fangirls glared at Sakura as she blushed being in Sasuke's strong arms.

"Now you guys all understand my situation, now can I put that kiss on a rain check, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and grasped Sakura in a tight hug.

Cough. Cough.

Breaking apart, Sakura and Sasuke blushed as they looked at the two teachers. One was tall with a mask and silver hair and was reading from a small orange book. The other was also tall and she had her hands on her hips looking at the group.

"Hey, let Uchiha be. He wasn't doing anything wrong. So he was hugging with some random new girl, big deal Anko," The silver haired man said not looking from his book.

"Holy shit, Kakashi-sensei you're on time!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at the silver haired man.

"It's rude to point," Kakashi said still reading from his book.

"Yet he still reads that damn porn book of his even in front of his girlfriend," Neji said smirking at the two teachers. Kakashi looked up from his book to stare at the Hyuuga along with everyone else.

"Neji, how do you know they are going out?" Tenten asked looking at the boy.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei is always late so you figure the only way to wake him up would be a woman. And him walking to school with Anko-sensei from the same direction seems like they are together just like Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei," Neji concluded with a smirk. Kakashi held his head in defeat and looked over to Anko who was in complete shock.

"Don't tell anyone about us teachers, got it," Kakashi said in a threatening tone. Everyone nodded and stifled their laughs as their teachers blushed when their eyes met.

"Really how did you figure it out Neji?" Anko asked looking down at her student.

"He isn't the only ones who figured it out," Sasuke said getting a nod of agreement from Ino, Shikamaru and Temari.

"I figured it out about 2 weeks ago when Anko came in late stuffing an oversize t-shirt in her bag," Ino said.

"Yeah and I remembered the shirt you tried to hide was the exact same shirt Kakashi-sensei wore the week before. And I saw a picture of you and Kakashi-sensei on his phone kissing," Temari added smirking.

"Kakashi-sensei has been too happy and always wants to end class early so he can meet you in a closet," Shikamaru said in a humored voice.

"Y-you..." Anko stammered.

"Most of us are geniuses and are top of our grade. Do you think we bother paying attention to everything, we rather observe how bad you guys do about lying about your relationships," Sasuke concluded. He looked away from Sakura to see the surprised faces of their teachers.

"Oh hi Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata exclaimed as the two teachers walked around a corner to face the group.

"Asuma we're screwed. They figured out about me and Anko and you and Kurenai," Kakashi said looking at his co-workers. Shock and fear spread across the two teachers' faces

"You kids are too smart; who's the pink hair girl?" Asuma said pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, sir. I'm the new student," Sakura said looking at the 4 teachers.

"She also is the girl that was hugging Uchiha and removed his hood when we walked by," Anko added. Saying this Sakura blushed bright red and Sasuke pulled his hood up to cover the tiny blush.

"Welcome Miss Haruno. I see you have met some of our top students and some of our best teachers," said a mysterious voice from the balcony. Everyone looked up to see a blonde haired woman sitting on the balcony were Sakura was before.

"Tsunade-sama, did you just hear everything we have said in the past 10 minutes," Temari asked looking up at the principal.

"Oh, I heard everything but most of the stuff I already knew. You kids are right it is entertaining to watch the teachers lie horribly," Tsunade said with a laugh.

"You are the weirdest teacher I have every met," Sakura concluded. Everyone started to laugh at Sakura's conclusion. Even Sasuke laughed.

"WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY???" Sakura screamed.

"Tsunade-sama one of the most sane teachers in the school. Wait till you met the Gym teacher, Gai-sensei," Tenten said pointing over to a tall, green clad man dancing with what looked like a mini version of himself.

"What are they doing?" Yumi asked looking from Gai then back to the group.

"Well, if I'm right it looks like the traditional dare after losing a bet. Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji what did you three do?" Anko asked in a stern tone looking at the accused.

"He told Neji to help not me this time!" Sasuke explained pointing at Neji and Kakashi.

"What was the bet Neji" Tenten asked batting her eyelashes and giving a puppy pout.

"Damn it you woman and your puppy pout. The bet was who could land the most paper footballs on Orochimaru-sensei's desk without him noticing. I won with 27," Neji said looking at the happy Tenten.

"Anko just at my defense I supported Neji with the bet and Gai supported Rock Lee," Kakashi said pulling out his little orange book again.

"Your a pathetic excuse for a teacher you know that?" Kiba sated shaking his head.

"All of you go to class, NOW!!" Tsunade said pointing towards the door. Not wanting to get in major trouble, the gang headed off to class. The day went by faster than Sakura expected. She first had homeroom with Kakashi-sensei and the whole gang was in then Sakura had science with Temari, Yumi and Ino; English with Naruto and Hinata; Latin with Shino and Shikamaru; Gym with everyone; Math with Sasuke, Kiba, Garra.

Sitting in last period art, Sakura doodled on her sketch pad since she already finished her assignments. Kurenai seeing Sakura done already, she walked behind the girl to see what she was drawing. She had drawn all of her friends in great detail and she wasn't putting effort into it.

"Sakura, have you ever thought about a career in art. From the looks of your 'doodle' you are extremely talented and I can see great things from you," Kurenai said shocking Sakura out of her trance. Sakura started to close her sketch book away but Kurenai stopped her.

"I'm sorry sensei but I can't be an artist. But once I'm old enough I have to run my parent's company back in Suna," Sakura said in a tone filled with sorrow and hate.

"No one is going to make you Sakura, you make the decision. Show that picture to your friends, they would love it," Kurenai said as she walked over to some other students. Time slowly pasted as Sakura pondered what Kurenai-sensei had told her. While thinking, Sakura finished drawing her friends and even included an extra girl as Shino's girlfriend. Once the bell rang, Sakura ran to her locker to get her precious skateboard. Not in bothering to get outside, Sakura hopped on and skate throughout the halls out into the sunlight. Rolling behind her all of her friends followed Sakura home. Since she had her Ipod on, she never noticed that about 10 kids following her to her apartment. Turning her head to reach into her bag she noticed many shadows behind her. Looking up Sakura screamed "WHAT THE HELL?"


End file.
